


Test

by AutisticWriter



Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [114]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asexual Character, Asexual Okumura Eiji, Boundaries, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Sex Repulsion, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 00:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Eiji wants to test his boundaries.





	Test

“Eiji… how far… how far have you gone before?” Ash says in bed one night.

Eiji glances at his boyfriend, amused to see the flush on Ash’s cheeks. “I, uh, do not… understand.”

“I meant… how far have you gone… with… sex?”

“Oh,” Eiji says, and his face heats up. “Uh… not very far. I… the most I have done is what the two of us have done. Is that bad?”

“No, of course not,” Ash says. “I was just, well, curious. So kissing is the furthest you’ve ever gone?”

Eiji nods. “Yeah. Why?”

Ash turns to look at him, smiling. “I was wondering if you want to make out?”

Eiji frowns, puzzled. Was that lost in translation?

Noticing this, Ash says, “It basically means, uh, heavy kissing and putting out hands all over each other and p-pressing up against each other. How’s that sound?”

Eiji’s stomach clenches. How should he say this?

“Uh, Ash, I… I don’t want to seem like I am leading you on, but… I am sort of r-repulsed by the thought of sex. Sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologise, man,” Ash says. “Sex isn’t a requirement. So are you trying to tell me that because sex grosses you out, you don’t know if you’ll be okay with making out?”

It’s amazing, really, how well Ash knows him. He smiles awkwardly. “Uh, yeah. So I can try, but… do not be mad if it doesn’t work out.”

“Eiji, after all I’ve been through, I’d never get entitled about this sort of thing,” Ash says.

And so Eiji decides to test his boundaries by making out with Ash. But after only a few seconds of Ash’s body pressed against his own, he flinches backwards.

“S-Sorry,” he says. “I… it’s uncomfortable.”

“That’s okay,” Ash whispers, kissing him softly.


End file.
